


Throw Away Your Mask

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Love, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: A retelling of the first week of the third semester, with more of a focus on the romance of Ann and Akira.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Throw Away Your Mask

New Year’s Day. 

As Akira got ready for the day, he sent Ann his typical good morning text. Akira had promised Kasumi he would take her to the shrine. Though things seemed fuzzy, something wasn’t right. When he went downstairs LeBlanc seemed busier than normal. Though it was weird, a young man with black hair and blue eyes kept staring at him. Eventually, Akira exchanged pleasantries with the young man until Futaba came in showing off her attire for the shrine. But the young girl, who Akira saw as a sister, did not seem as interested, as she usually had, in what he thought. As he rode the train, more things seemed odd; he still hadn’t gotten a response from Ann yet which was quite strange. Normally, she would have at least just sent back a “good morning” if she was tired.

Soon he was at the shine, Kasumi seemed to be thrilled at having some free time for once. As they were leaving they noticed the rest of the former phantom thieves coming closer. Akira could help but watch how elegantly Ann walked as she happily came forward. But it didn’t seem right, her smile was different, so was her walk. He couldn’t help but feel like a pin had barely pricked his balloon of a heart and it was slowly deflating. Everyone greeted each other, and seemed surprised that they all met up like this.

“Ann, you should have told me you were coming we could have met up beforehand,” Akira said, the words barely making it out of his mouth.

“Oh, sorry I guess I was just busy getting ready. I should have responded to the good morning text, you seem more talkative today.” Ann replied, sounding slightly confused.

Now Akira knew for sure something wasn’t right, they talked all the time. They would spend hours talking, texting, or finding some new way to communicate. It was subtle but it was like she wasn’t the same person. Akira’s eyes couldn’t help but keep drifting back to Ann, who normally would be standing next to him at this point. The couple didn’t have any issue with displays of affection, even in a group setting. 

Soon, they all began to part ways. Akira looked at Ann one last time, expecting at least a hug goodbye, but nothing she seemed wrapped up in the other former thieves. He was a little jealous, he knew he shouldn’t be demanding her to show him affection. However, it seemed no matter what was going on in the past seven months, that they were dating, she would at least give him a hug goodbye. 

When he got back to LeBlanc his head began to feel funny again, things kept feeling like they did in the metaverse, but at the same time not. While Akira started to get ready for bed, he took his phone out and texted Ann.

_ Akira: Hey everything alright? _

_ Ann: Yah! Why? _

_ Akira: You didn’t seem like yourself today, did I do something wrong? _

_ Ann: where is this coming from? I don’t think you did. _

Even her texts seemed different, they were still Ann, but more reserved and hollow.

_ Akira: Okay, just let me know if you need to talk. _

_ Ann: Thanks for being so caring, you're a good boyfriend. _

Akira let out a deep sigh of relief, even with all this weirdness at least he knew she hadn’t broken up with him without him knowing.

_ Akira: You looked really pretty today, I wish we got a picture together. _

_ Ann: Yeah, hey I got to go. _

Akira couldn’t help but feel the awkwardness that came from the text. What happened, Ann would usually have jumped at any time she could take a picture with him.

_ Akira: Goodnight <3 _

_ Ann: goodnight _

Akira couldn’t help but frown as he looked at the screen. He covered himself with the blanket, and hoped that things would be better tomorrow.

January 2nd

The day had been a whirlwind, Akechi was not in prison, Kasumi turned out to be her sister Sumire and Maruki had a combined reality and the metaverse to make everyone “happy”. This did explain why things were so different, why Ann didn’t seem the same. If this was supposed to be a perfect “happy world” why did nothing feel right. That’s because this wasn’t right, Akira thought to himself. He knew that there is no free choice. 

The now human Morgana was asleep on the couch. Before he went to sleep, the former cat talked about how now Lady Ann could be his as he was human, disregarding the fact that Akira and Ann had been dating. Normally, Akira brushed off the comments, but today they seemed to stick, pulling at his heart with worries. So he did what he would normally do when he got nervous or unsure, he reached out to a certain person. He grabbed his phone and began texting Ann.

_ Akira: Hey, are you awake? _

A few minutes went by, and no response to be found. 

_ Akira: If you see this, call me. I want to talk, I’m worried. _

He sent the text knowing that she wouldn’t have any idea what was happening in all of this, she was living a happy life, at least by Maruki’s view. No responses back came that night, not even any from the other phantom thieves. Akira knew there was nothing he could do now so he tried to go to sleep.

January 3

It was already past noon, that morning he tried to remind Morgana about life outside of this fake world but to no use, except there was a distinct look of pain in his eyes when Akira said a certain phrase about memories. Akira was trying to follow Akechi’s suggestion and get the others to remember; so he started trying to figure out what the rest of the group’s happy lives were. Ann was his top priority; he made his way to the underground mall, the place she normally hung out at when they weren’t spending time together. As he got closer he could feel his gut sink. He could hear her laugh as she was talking to..., he stopped realizing it was Shiho. It made sense Shiho was Ann’s best friend beside him, of course. Well, he would like to think he was one of her best friends, but with the past few days, he wasn’t sure. How much of this was Maruki’s influence? Akira began to worry more.

“Well look who it is! Akira, look who came to visit.” Ann said happily, unlike the times before she had her old smile that radiant and made him feel happy just from looking at it. 

“Hello, Shiho how are you?” Akira asked.

“I’m surprised you remember me Kurusu- kun. We were only in school together for a few weeks.” Shiho giggled.

“How could my boyfriend not remember my best friend! Plus I’ve kept him all up to date on how great you have been in volleyball!” Ann said proudly.

Akira could feel that she was genuinely happy. He turned to Ann, his face wore a mask disguised as a soft smile. 

“Is this all you ever wished for?” He asked bluntly.

Ann turned her head away from Shiho towards Akira in curiosity. 

“Of course, I have you and Shiho, plus Shiho is coming back to Shujin. She got permission to move back, which was tough ever since her family moved away for her parents' jobs.” Ann said with a big smile, though was a little confused by the question. 

“Do remember the first time, I really talked to you?” Akira said as his smile began to fade away. He began to wonder if this was the right thing, should he make her remember the bad things. Was he being selfish and only wanting her back for himself? The questions kept popping in his head.

“Yeah it was after, you chased me through the subway because I was upset about...” Ann seemed to zone out.

Something did not seem right, things weren’t adding up anymore. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. 

“Keep thinking about it, try and ... remember.” He stopped knowing he should choose the next words carefully. “Just know... you have me,” Akira said with a smile that was easily seen as a fake. 

Ann began to see a rush of images in her head. Her yelling at Kamoshida, Shiho jumping, Akira, and her at the Big Bang Burger. But they were all so fast she couldn’t understand it.

“Ann, are you okay?” Shiho asked, rushing over to Ann who seemed tired and winded.

“I’m fine, I just have a headache and I feel tired. It’s nothing though.” Ann replied, trying to recompose herself.

Akira could still see Ann fighting for this reality, but of course, why wouldn’t she. Why should he stop her from feeling happy, but at the same time, he didn’t want her to just be happy he wanted her to live her best life. Could she do that while being in this false reality?

“It was good seeing you two, Ann... I ... I love you.” Akira said with a pause as he was unsure what to say. 

Ann gave a smile that Akira could tell was fake, both girls said goodbye to him. As he began to walk back to the station he couldn’t help but look back and just see how happy she looked. At the same time, he could feel his own heart feel more isolated. 

As he laid in bed, he kept thinking back to when he first went to Shujin. This loneliness had returned, his friends weren’t the same and it seemed at this point they wouldn’t be for a long time, if ever. Even as he laid there he could feel his heart beating, slowly like it was forcing him to be calm. He opened his phone and looked at the picture of him and Ann, on the ferris wheel, the same one they shared their first kiss. He still remembered how it felt. He knew that sometimes relationships didn’t last but he didn’t think his would end like this. He just wished he could see her again, the real her, the one that stood up to injustice and protected others, who fought for those too scared to fight for themselves. Now it seemed she was just a carbon copy of that, but she was happy. 

January 4th

_ Akira: Good morning <3 _

_ Akira: If you want to talk, I’m here for you. You have me!  _

Ann kept reading over the two messages, the day seemed like a blur. The first text he sent was in the morning like always, though it seemed new to her and tugged at her chest. However, it was the text he just sent as she was getting ready for bed that really pulled at her heart. Briefly, images of the school rooftop flashed in her head. Tears came to her eyes, what was it about the words caused this. She looked at the red glow coming from her screen. The messages just staring back at her, she started to type.

_ Ann: What is going on? _

But she deleted it before she could send it out. She felt her breath leave her as she plugged the phone in for the night. Still distracted by her thoughts placed the phone on the edge of the table near her bed. With a clang and smack things fell from the table, “please don’t be cracked.” she thought to herself. She was mad at herself for not being more careful with the phone, she quickly got out of bed to pick it up. The screen gave off a faint glow as the lock screen displayed a picture of her and Akira from her birthday. As she bent down to pick it up she saw something sparkle as the light touched it. 

Ann turned over her phone, and let out a sigh of relief. Thankfully no cracks, but she wanted to see what the sparkle was. Once again she bent down and picked up a silver ring with a decent sized heart-shaped pink diamond in the center with smaller diamonds around it. The piece of jewelry seemed familiar to her yet foreign. She briefly remembered wearing it a lot, because it was a gift to her.

She could feel small grooves on the inside of the ring. Turning the lights back on she took a closer look and it was engraved “You always will have me.”

Once again Ann began to breathe hard, and the pounding came back in her head. She saw the rooftop again, but more clearly, Shiho was standing looking out past the fence. Then it changed to the Attic of LeBlanc Akira was in bandages after he got arrested, he was handing her a velvet box. 

She couldn’t take it anymore; she wasn’t sure what any of this was. It was painful, she quickly put her phone and the ring back on the table. She turned off the light and hurried to bed, hoping the pain would stop. 

January 5th

Akira had talked to Ryuji today, well talk was a loose term. He saw Ryuji today at the school with the track team. They all seemed as close as ever, far much closer than they had been in the previous month if Akira could remember correctly. He did his best to figure out how to bring him out of it, or even if he should. Ryuji talked before about wishing he could help his mom financially through his running, now he could.

Akira pulled out his phone, there were no new messages. It was odd, he was so used to getting alerts all the time from palace progression, the worry of the team, or just someone wanting to chat. But there was nothing. Everyone seemed happy, so why didn’t he.

“Am I being selfish?” he thought to himself. Morgana, already asleep, once again let out soft mutters about Ann. This was new, Akira always knew Morgana liked Ann, but something about it just didn’t sit right with him. Normally Morgana did not talk this much about her in his sleep. 

Akira turned off the lights and crawled into the sheets. He pulled out his phone and went to the text thread from Ann. There was still no response. He began to type.

_ Akira: please call me _

Before he could finish typing he deleted it. Part of him knew if he sent it she probably wouldn’t respond. So he locked his phone and went to sleep.

January 6th

Still no messages from anyone. He went to try and remind Futaba. He knew it was going to be one of the harder ones, she really enjoyed having her Mom back. But is this truly reality? Akira kept coming back to that question in all of this; could Maruki really make it so someone was actually alive again, that these unjust deaths never existed.

“No, I have to bring them back, this isn’t living. I have to get them back.” He thought to himself trying his best to stay focused on the mission.

A ding chimed and he quickly pulled out his phone to see what message it was. He really hoped it wasn’t some spam message or something.

_ Ann: Akira … _

Akira’s mind began to race as he wasn’t sure what to do. He was both excited and scared. Maybe she had finally realized things.

_ Akira: Yeah Ann whats up? _

_ Ann: I don’t mean this in a rude way, but could you please stop texting me.  _

_ Ann: There is so much going on, and I haven’t been able to think straight. I know you mean well, but I need some time for clarity. _

Akira sat there his entire body felt like it was falling; his heart began to tear at its seams. He did this by causing her to remember, though it seemed in this new happy reality, they didn't have the same connection as they did before. 

_ Akira: Okay, but if you need to ta _

He deleted the message, shaking his head.

_ Akira: I understand. I love you.  _

He looked over the text, four times. “No, this will just make it worse,” he thought to himself and deleted the last sentence.

_ Akira: I understand. _

He sent the message. Akira kept the phone close to see if she would even say a “thank you” or “okay” but nothing came, there was only silence. Akira knew he needed to get to sleep so he headed to bed.

January 7th

Ann stared at the heart ring, the more she looked at it the more she thought of Akira. Which also meant more she thought about what he said. Something kept her from feeling right, it was like her heart was trying to pull her towards something else but she couldn’t see what it was. 

As she sat there she thought she should call Shiho, she would know what to do or at least be able to comfort her. But something stopped her, like that wasn’t the answer or wouldn’t help. While at the same time it felt like for some reason Shiho wasn’t usually the first person she called when she had a problem. She only called Shiho first when it was about ... Akira.

Ann put the phone down and began to rub her forehead, 

“I’m probably just tired, from all of these. I should go to bed” she thought to herself, still not addressing the problem.

She turned off the lights and went to sleep.

January 8th

Akira laid on his bed. Tomorrow was the day he and Akechi would reject Makuri. Akira had to get rest, even if they were two of the strongest persona users, if not the strongest it would still be hard. Though he just laid there, the room was quiet only slight creaking came from the old floorboards. As he tried to drift asleep he couldn’t help but think how empty the room had felt. What was once a vibrate hideaway, was now just an old attic. He wrapped himself in the blanket as he felt the temperature begin to drop from the winter air or something unseen. But the comforter didn’t add much, so he just did his best to fall asleep.

January 9th

Everyone, except Sumire and Akechi, who took her home, sat around Leblanc, the place was dead quiet. Boss considered saying something, but didn’t want to bother the kids. He just kept working. 

Futaba sat next to Akira, who would usually be the first one to help calm her down when getting overwhelmed with what was happening. Ann would look across the table and could tell Akira wouldn’t even look at her. Normally he would sneak charming glances and smirks at her. It made her happy, but now he was focused on being a big brother toward Futaba. Ann wasn’t mad or worried about that, it’s one of the things that made him so endearing but it made her think. Had she blown it, had Maruki’s reality stripped him from her. She needed to talk with him.

Eventually, Sojiro pulled the dad card and decided it was about time Futaba got some rest and recommended the same to the others. Even if he didn’t understand how or what these teenagers did, he did understand they needed rest, besides it was a school night. 

Everyone began to get up to leave. One by one the teens said thank you for the food and goodbye to Sojiro as they left. Soon all who remained were Morgana, Ann, and Akira. The room was dead silent, a pin could drop and be heard from a mile away. 

Ann looked at the face of the one person she loved the most in this world. He was focused on finishing the last of the dishes. She began to play with her hair nervously as she watched. Akira could feel his heartbeat as he washed trying to keep his mind focused. The others seemed to remember the real reality, though they were still trapped in this “happy” reality. Though he had not said much to the others since leaving the palace, it wasn’t like he was mad at them. To be honest when they came he couldn’t have been happier, though he didn’t show it. But he knew that things couldn’t go back to what they were, at least for a little bit. He had stripped their happiness away by reminding them about what happened in the past. 

Akira turned off the water and dried his hands. By this time he noticed it was just Ann and Morgana that were left. He was honestly surprised she didn’t leave sooner. He stepped out from behind the counter. 

“Hey, you should be getting home. It’s getting late.” He said reaching for the door to open it for her.

Before Akira’s hand got there it was stopped; he felt a soft hand he knew well. A hand that felt natural in his own. He turned and looked at her. She looked him directly in the eyes, her face said it all. By now he knew her expressions, it was the same as the day they first really talked to each other. The day that he chased her through the train station, after Kamoshida kept calling her.

“Akira,” she paused. “We need to talk.” 

Ann let go of his hand. Akira turned around and gestured for them to go to the attic. 

“Hey Morgana we will need a minute, can you stay down here for a little bit or go to Futaba’s,” Akira said.

The cat let out a sigh, part of coming back meant remembering Akira and Ann were dating. It was weird to him, it seemed that part of Maruki’s influence had made him forget about the relationship. 

“I’ll just stay down here and make sure no one tries to come up,” Morgana said curling up on the barstool.

Akira wasn’t sure who the cat was watching for, but it was nice that he was trying to be respectful. He was thankful that Morgana had come to terms with the relationship both now and when they first told him months ago.

Akira led the way, though Ann was no stranger. He sat on the edge of the bed, Ann soon joined him. There was a moment of silence, neither knew what to say. Akira just stared at his hands, he had to prepare himself for whatever was coming next whether it be good or bad. 

Ann could feel as her own chest began to drop, she could see he was different. The cockiness that he showed as Joker had worn away. She could see from the way he wasn’t playing with his hair like he normally did when thinking, similar to herself, and the way his eyes were almost coated over by a thin film. It was like he was looking at something but couldn’t see anything. 

Ann reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up and she could see the tears forming in his eyes, which he tried so hard to fight back against. She knew that even if she didn’t realize it at the time, because of Maruki’s reality; she did the one thing she promised she wouldn’t do to him, she abandoned him. 

“Aki...” She tried to say before she was cut off.

“I was so lonely, I didn’t know what to do. All of you had moved on in your lives found that idea of happiness.” Akira said as tears began to run down his cheeks. His voice began to be shaky. 

Ann took him into her arms, she watched as the person she felt like could handle anything cry into her shoulder. She began to fight back her own tears. 

“It was like ... it was like I was convicted all over again; I was cast out by everyone.” 

Ann began to feel the tears run down her own cheeks. She held him tighter, she could see his arms still by his side. She had done this, she pushed him away. It was Shiho all over again. Were the three thoughts that repeated her head as she held him close. 

Thinking back she knew he had been crying out for help for days, but all she could think about was her own happiness. She shut him away, she forgot how she promised to stand by him, as he had for her. She had forgotten the new happiness she was given through him. She denied it by telling him to stop talking to her. When he first met her, he tried to help her even though he just met her. She thought, how then could she turn her back and not help the person who she cared about most in the world. Where was her strength then! Thoughts and worries kept popping into her head, what if they hadn’t snapped back? What if Akira didn’t try to make them realize Maruki’s control?

“Akira, I’m so sorry. I broke our promise, I left you alone in this world. You reached out to me and I pushed you away.” Ann moved her hands up cupping his cheeks in her hand, with her thumbs she pushed aside his glasses to wipe his tears. 

“Ann, was I selfish? What kind of boyfriend am I if I take away your happiness for my own.” He said using all of his strength to look into her stunning blue eyes, which now slightly red from the tears which were still coming from her eyes.

“Akira, you weren’t selfish. You pulled us out of believing Maruki and this version of reality. Yes, I would want to live in a world where Shiho did not go through the pains caused by Kamoshida. But that also takes away all the progress she made getting stronger. As well as the strength I gained from watching her.” Ann said meeting Akira’s eyes briefly, which were still puffy from the tears.

“Yeah, I might have thought I was happy. But that wasn’t reality, it would be like living a lie someone else made. Plus, in that reality, I didn’t have you. You make me happier than I ever realized. I always thought after all these months I would be able to be the strong one. But once again here I am, I wasn’t even strong enough to not really listen to you and see how things really were sooner.” She continued keeping focused on him, determined not to mentally run away. 

“Ann...” is all that could escape Akira’s lips, he didn’t know what to say. 

Akira felt like he was slowly regaining control of his emotions. He cared so much about her, and he knew she was strong. This was Maruki’s fault, even if it wasn’t deliberately evil he had made them lose who they were.

“But it’s okay, that’s part of the hardships of life and growing. Plus I know, I will have that opportunity one day. I know I will keep getting stronger too! Because, I won’t break my promise again. Akira...” she stopped making sure she could look into his grey eyes which had slowly started to look more full of life.

“Akira, I love you. I love you so much. And I can’t tell you how sorry I am for allowing you to go through this all by yourself. But I want to be by your side, if you will let me.” She averted her eyes, as her cheeks turned red from staring at him for too long. 

Ann felt Akira’s arms tightly wrap around her. 

“I will always take you by my side, that’s all I wanted. I love you so much.”

Akira leaned forward and they gave into a chaste kiss. 

“I missed talking to you like this, more than you can realize. You're my best friend.” Akira faintly smiled.

He looked at the gentle smile on her face, which now had mascara running down it from the tears. 

“I’m still sorry I put you through that, I never want to do it to you again. I feel bad that I even gave in to Maruki’s stupid reality.” Ann said embarrassed, twirling the end of her right twin tail.

“That’s in the past, we will work to restore reality together.” Akira said, reaching out and taking her hands.

Ann nodded with a smile, she was happy that he had started to seem like he was himself again, and could tell he was happy seeing her being herself again. She could feel her heart swell with comfort and strength. She felt like she had awakened Carmen again, except she was less tired. But her mind slowly drifted back to Akira who was holding her hand.

Akira felt a sharp edge on Ann's hand. He looked down and saw the ring he gave her. She hadn’t worn it since New Year’s Eve, from what he could tell based on brief interactions they had. 

“Ann is that?” He lifted her hand bringing it closer to his face.

“Yah! It’s the ring you gave me. It actually helped bring me back, it let me remember how close we were and are in the real reality. It means a lot to me.” She smiled and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Akira smiled.

“Oh and I found out how much you paid for this. We need to talk about your spending, this is way too nice of a gift.” She playfully scolded him.

“But you deserve it, and more. It’s so you know that you're always in my heart.” Akira smiled, basking in the moment as things felt truly normal again. 

He knew Ann felt the same way, as she began to nuzzle in the crook of his neck. Akira looked at the clock and saw the time.

“Hey, it is really getting late, you should probably be heading home if you don’t want to miss the train,” Akira said as his arms wrapped around her.

“No way! If you think I’m going to let you be alone after all of this, you're wrong. I’m staying over tonight.” Ann leaned out of his neck and stared into his eyes, he could feel her eyes pierced through him telling him she was dead serious.

“I won’t try and stop you, but we better hit the bathhouse before it closes too, cause after this, and the metaverse we probably both need one.” Akira couldn’t help but laugh.

“I agree” Ann giggled back.

“Wait! Tomorrow is a school day! What about your uniform?” Akira questioned.

“I have a spare one in my locker at school, so we will need to head there early.” Ann said with a wink. 

“Okay sounds good. Hey, we should go relieve Morgana of guard duty and head to the bathhouse. You want a T-shirt for tonight?” He pointed to a stack of clothes in a box by the stairs. 

“Is that even a question, of course. I promise I won’t take this one home... plus you’ve seen my room, I have too many clothes as it is... even if I do like to wear your shirts.” Ann laughed as Akira gave a small pout, as he remembered that he was starting to run out of shirts as she kept taking them.

Akira stood up followed by Ann; they grabbed some towels that were on the shelf near the stairs and made their way down the stairs into the dining area. 

“Lady Ann are you okay! Your makeup looks like you were crying!” Morgana popped up worried.

“Is it that bad?” Ann laughed.

“Everything is fine Morgana, we just talked about somethings that related to what happened today,” Akira said, giving a quick glance to Ann. 

“Are you going to walk Lady Ann to the train station?” Morgana jumped out of the seat.

“No, I’m actually staying here tonight, Akira and I were on our ways to the bathhouse.” Ann returned the glance to Akira with a smile.

“I will accompany you then, I will once again faithfully make sure no one spies on you Lady Ann, you hear that Akira.” Morgana said standing like a lion on top of a mountain.

The trio headed over to the bathhouse across the street. It was not long before they were back and getting ready for bed. Ann grabbed one of Akira’s spare T-shirts and the two boys waited for her to change in the restaurant. 

“I’m done!” Ann yelled down. 

Akira walked over to the door and finally locked it up for the night. Morgana already pounced up the stairs pretty tired from how busy the day was. Akira pulled his phone out of his sleep-pants pocket, and began to text Sojiro.

_ Akira: Ann is staying the Night. Her guardians were informed and said it was fine. Thanks for dinner tonight. I’ll see you in the morning. _

_ Sojiro: I’ll plan on another mouth for breakfast. But remember it’s a school night I don’t need you two staying up late because of “alone time”. _

_ Akira: We won’t, we will go straight to bed Dad ; ), Goodnigh _ t.

Akira couldn’t help but smile as he pressed send, he could see Sojiro become embarrassed by the title. He continued to make his way upstairs. As he ascended up to his room his heart seemed lighter. Ever since he talked to Ann, slowly the loneliness he felt had begun to leave him and he felt like his stride was back. He felt like he was becoming himself again.

Ann was already in bed, the large blanket wrapped around her. Her hair sprawled out across the pillow as she had taken out her two iconic twin tails. Her blue eyes watched him make it to the top of the stairs. Akira made his way closer, but stopped at the workbench so he could plug in his phone for the night. 

Ann began to scoot over as Akira, got to the edge of the bed. A smile formed on Ann’s face as she lifted up the blanket, Akira slowly crawled into the bed. He could feel the cold air gently come in from the window. But it was cut short as he began to feel warm as a pair of arms wrapped around him. He could feel the cushion of Ann’s breast press against his back. 

“Is it okay if I have a big spoon tonight?” Ann whispered in his ear. 

Akira nodded, the exhaustion finally had begun to hit him. Ann’s arms wrapped tighter around him. 

“I know it’s gonna take time for things to return to a sense of normal, that includes us. I’m still trying to wrap my head around everything. I know that I hurt you, and sadly I didn’t realize sooner. I know that even though you accepted my apology, that some of the hurt is still there, and it will be for a while. But we will work through it together. But for right now let’s just focus on the warmth of our bodies as we fall asleep.” Ann gently drew a little heart on Akira's chest with her nail. 

Akira could feel a smile form and his face turn red. Slowly he reached for her hand and interlocked their fingers.

“I love you, Ann.” He whispered in an effort not to wake Morgana.

“I love you too Akira, goodnight” She happily whispered back.

The two watched as the cold attic began to fade away as they drifted to sleep knowing fully well their next opponent will be the toughest one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically my emotions when I started the third semester. I felt like Akira had started all over again and just being forgotten. 
> 
> Also, this does take the place of Ann's Third awakening. 
> 
> Morgan's third awakening still happens in the same way in this continuity as well. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, won't lie writing this was a little emotionally draining and it is the longest story I have done with just two characters.


End file.
